Through the Door
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Roy, Riza, and the Elric brothers try to find thier way home from a strange land where Roy is found by an elfin queen, Riza is Champlooed, Ed meets Naruto, and Al is the leader of a fire unicycle gang in a new body.
1. Elf

Chapter One- Elf

Roy Mustang slowly began to push his body up but so many hammers were hitting his head, he fell back down defeated. Something powerful was entering him and he didn't know what it was or how to deal with it. It was a massive force so strong he wanted to set himself on fire to make it stop. He hoped that something, someone would make this pain end. He heard light footsteps behind him and a voice spoke. The voice rang sweetly like little bells in Roy's ears and dulled the hammers in his head as the being said, _"Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae" _and suddenly, the hammers stopped. Roy was able to force his eyes open and his doubled vision saw a woman with a slender face, long white hair, and pointed ears before he passed out.

Roy looked around the white space he was in. He felt like he was in an asylum with no where to go. He found himself wearing white pants and a white button down shirt that was open, exposing his somewhat tanned chest. Distraught, he began to walk when he heard a voice call out to him. "Hawkeye? Where are you?" he called to the voice.

The voice continued to call to him as he kept walking and the more he called with out an answer, he became increasingly paranoid. He finally stopped and called out, "Hawkeye! Riza! Where are you?" A sudden bright flash of light blinded him and in his mind he saw his Lieutenant lying on the ground with two men, one in red and the other in blue, and a woman in pink standing over her. Right before the picture in his mind became fully clear, his eyes snapped open.

He didn't feel any pain as he sat up and he realized that he felt numb all over and rather fat. He looked down at himself to make sure and he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around him and saw that he was in a seemingly large room. The walls were white with multicolored embellishments traveling up and down the walls and, to Roy's surprise, were glowing. He looked at the bed he was in and couldn't believe how large it was. The low canapy bed he was in was a baby blue and the translucent fabric that hung from the bedposts flew in the breeze coming in from the open terrace.

"_Lle tyava quel?" _

Roy turned from looking at the terrace and saw the same woman, or at least he thought it was her, who he had seen before he passed out. She repeated her question to him and his insides churned. He felt his mind slowly pull and tug away at the question until it was deciphered.

"_Do you feel well?"_

"No." Roy responded shocked. How could he understand this odd language but not reply in the same manner? The woman pushed locks of her long white hair behind her ear and Roy immediately noticed that it was long and pointy. He quickly deducted that she wasn't human.

"What are you?" He asked, afraid. He yearned for his gloves and the familiar watchful presence of his First Lieutenant.

"_Lle rangwa amin?" _ The woman asked as she gently pushed Roy back down and his mind was finally able to full analyze her. She had a slender pale face with lavender eyes. Beside her eyes was a gold crescent moon on one side and a gold star by the other eye. Her hands were soft and on her ring finger was a gold ring with a beautiful black stone that Roy didn't recognize. Her dress was a strapless white gown and on her upper arms were gold armlets. Around her neck hung a gold heart necklace and her ears were pierced with two large silver hoops.

Roy felt his insides churn again as they deciphered the odd language. _Do you understand me?_ Ahh, that's what she said. Roy nodded his head yes, hoping she would understand the gesture. She smiled and Roy was relieved she had understood him. She left his side and Roy craned his neck to see where she went. He, however, wasn't able to see her and so he put his head back on the pillow. He heard her hands hit the surface of water and then come back up with a towel that she rung.

She came back over to him and asked _"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" _Roy felt the churn again but this time it was fast and less resistant than the processing had been before. _Do you speak Elvish?_ Elvish? What was Elvish? Roy shook his head no as she placed the towel on his forehead.

"_Amin elea."_ She got up once again and Roy's insides quickly deciphered the sentence. _I see._ So _amin_ could possibly mean _I _and _elea_ could mean _see_, conjugated of course Roy deducted. The woman returned with a small vial and uncorked it. Roy shook his head vigorously. He did not want any unknown substance entering his body, especially since he had no idea where he was or the woman who was taking care of him.

She nodded yes and said, _"Uuma dela." Don't worry_, Roy heard in his head. He looked at her face and he thought of what Riza would do in this situation. Trust my gut, that's what she would think. Roy inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then sat up holding his hand out for the vial. The woman gave it to him and in one swig, he drank it. She gently pushed him back down as the warm and soothing liquid traveled down his esophagus. The warmth spread to the rest of his body and he felt relaxed and calmer than he had ever been in his entire life.

"_Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie sii'?" Do you speak Elvish now?_ The woman looked at him hopefully.

"_No."_ Roy responded. He put his hand to his forehead confused. He just spoke in Elvish with out knowing how! He looked at the woman confused.

"_Don't worry, the potion I gave you enables you to speak our language. The reason you are able to understand me but not speak to me is because of the magic inside of you. You have come from another world, traveled from your dimension to this one. When people travel dimensions, they sometimes see themselves. They share the same soul but grew up under different circumstances but there is no 'other you' here. However, if you were to live here in Hidus, you would have been an elf which is what you are now. When I first found you all the magic that you should have as an adult elf was entering your body all at once. The magic is still entering your body but I put a numbing spell on you so you wouldn't feel the pain. Now what are your questions?_

Roy was astonished. He was translating her words faster and he couldn't believe that not only could he understand and speak in Elvish but that he was one. His thoughts traveled to when she talked about magic and he wondered if his alchemy gloves still worked. His thoughts became jumbled with thoughts about what magic he could do and so he clamed down and decided to ask her one thing at a time.

"_May I see a mirror?"_ He listened to the words form the new language and he was amazed at the way the letters rolled off his tongue. The woman smiled and got up and quickly returned with a simple large round mirror. Roy took it gingerly and nearly dropped it out of shock.

His face was generally the same, even though he could have sworn his face was a bit pointier, and his ears were long and pointy. He looked up at the woman and said _"I'm really not human anymore am I?"_

The woman's smile disappeared and she took the mirror from him. _"You are now an elf and you belong to the elfin race. Your senses have enhanced and you now have a long lifespan. Being called human though, is in the eye of the beholder. What does being human mean to you? Does it necessarily mean you have a short lifespan, no magical powers, and a small heart that beats? Or is being human being kind and courteous to others and helping where help is needed? Do not think that just because your body has changed, your heart has changed as well."_

Roy looked at her and he could see that these words came from experience. _"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't catch you name. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist of Amestris."_

"_My name is Lady Alvyna, Queen of Hidus. Forgive my rude manners but I thought you would rather have your questions answered than knowing my name. Do you have any other questions?"_

"_My Lady, when I first came here, gosh I don't even remember how I got here, I was in this white place and I saw someone that I know. I think she came with me to this world but…"_ Roy let his thought trail as he silently worried about his Lieutenant.

"_A woman with blonde hair and sharp reddish brown eyes, correct? Do not fear, she has found traveling companions and they are their way here, to Hidus. When the magic was entering your body, it was ungaurded so I was able to see how you uknowingly sought her with your new magic. I know that you are eager to be reunited with her but I cannot allow you to leave. It is too dangerous for you to travel with untrained magic inside of you. I will teach you how to use your magic when you are well again."_

Roy scratched his head and suddenly thought of the Elric brothers for some odd reason. _"What about the Elric brothers?"_ he asked even though he was positive she didn't know who they were.

"_The Elric brothers are safe as well. If all goes according to my plan, you should all meet up in the same place. Do not worry about what my plan is, I will tell you when the time comes. For now though,"_ she began as she pushed him back down onto his pillow, _"You need more rest. Once the magi settles in, the numbness will be gone. It most likely take the rest of the week for you to fully recover. I will bring you food and other things to occupy yourself with during the day. Please do not attempt to get out of bed. Your body is very weak from the physical and mental strain forced upon it."_

"But I don't wanna…go….. t..o…" Roy's protests slowly faded as sleep welcomed him once again.

Roy's eyes fluttered open as the warm sunlight danced its way across his face. He thought about sitting up but decided he was too lazy to get up. His eyes found that a small table had been moved next to him with a plate of fresh fruit, two small pitchers and goblets, three large books, a smaller book which looked more like a journal, some quills, ink, and to Roy's amazement a ballpoint pen. He decided that this was worth getting up for and he heaved his body up and then gently leaned his back on the pillow he had somehow managed to sit up. He took a reddish yellow apple from the plate, rubbed it on his chest and took a bite into it.

He was shocked that while it tasted like an apple, there was a certain unusual sweetness about it. Not only that but he felt happy. Roy licked the side of his mouth with his tongue to get the little piece of juice that missed his mouth. He then looked at the apple curiously, wondering if the apple was bewitched.

"_Good morning Sleeping Beauty! I see you've helped your self to the apples from the Great Tree. They have healing properties so if you're feeling happy, then it's working properly." _Alvyna walked into the room this time wearing a forest green dress and pulled out a chair that Roy didn't see form the other side of the table.

"_Thank you your Highness. If it isn't impolite to ask, what are these books?"_ Roy asked curiously looking at the stack.

"_Do you want wine or water? That's what's in the pitchers. I had the servants send you both in case you wanted both." _She asked him, gesturing to the pitchers and ignoring his question.

"_Water please but what-"_

"_Patience is a virtue. You must have patience in all things whether waiting for something you want, learning something new, or in making a proper decision. Always have the patience to think things through before acting upon them."_ She told him while pouring his water and then pouring wine for herself. She then gestured to the books. _"Now, the first will teach you about our language both writing and reading. The second is a book of fairytales that we will use to help you learn. The third is a beginner magic book with simple spells that you can to from your bed. This will help alleviate the stress that your body has from storing all the magic inside of you and you'll have the basics down by the time you are able to walk again. I am confident that you will be able to understand the Elfin language enough to understand the magic book within a day or two. It isn't difficult to understand."_

"_What's the small book for?" _Roy asked pointing to the smaller book.

"_A journal for you to keep records of the new things and people you meet here in Hidus and in the rest of Subject. No one from your world has crossed into ours and I thought you might like to document your journey. I brought you quills with black ink and a ballpoint pen because I wasn't sure which one you are more accustomed too. I also brought you another blank book to practice writing the language and take notes. You should also write your journal in Elvish so that it is coded once you get back home and of course, for practice." _She took a sip from her goblet and Roy saw the black stone glitter in the sunlight. He found it off that she would display a dark color considereing that it didn't match with anything else.

"_My ring? A friend crafted it for me._" She said noticing the inquiring look Roy was giving the black stone.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."_ Roy apologized hurriedly.

"_It's alright. Perhaps you'll see him during you time here in Hidus. He's coming to visit me in about three weeks so you'll probably run into each other at some point. So shall we begin?"_

Roy looked at her puzzled. _"Begin what?" _

"_Your Elf lessons of course. What else?"_

Roy was reminded of his alchemic teacher as Alvyna began to tutor him in the Elfin language. She told him that Subject was a world made up of the continents Math, Science, Arts, Literature, and Social Studies. Hidus was already established when the other continents became civilized. While Roy found it odd that there was a world named after school subjects, he also found it interesting and wanted to go out and see it for himself. Alvyna however made sure he stayed in bed. She taught him rigorously and he was quickly learning. His mind had not had something so interesting and intricate to learn since he stopped studying under Riza's father. The weeks passed quickly as Roy began to learn more of the language and a few magic spells. Like Alvyna said, his body felt relived after he performed a spell even though he was still almost completely numb.

After about two weeks, Alvyna let him out of bed and when he wasn't studying, he took the journal the elf queen had given him and wandered around the palace writing everything insight down. He had never been more excited to learn and he was able to go into town and visit with the natives. They were very kind to him and taught him elfin customs and culture. They always held a bright image on their faces and made Roy feel like he was really one of them. The boys his age in the village taught him how to shoot an arrow and how to use a sword. Another thing Roy liked was the women of the town. Everywhere he turned, save the married women, was a gorgeous woman who would bat her eyelashes or give him a haughty look daring him to come over and talk. Alvyna had unfortunately made it very clear that Elfin women did not date casually although they flirted in that manner. Male elves were expected to court only if they were serious about marriage.

Roy most certainly wasn't ready for marriage but as his lessons with Alvyna continued, he found himself trying to impress her through his lessons and thoughts of the Elric brothers and Hawkeye became fleeting. He had heard that she was already being courted but he had yet to see him. He assumed it was her odd visitor that he never got to see but why would he only stay for a week or two and then leave if he was serious about her? The thought of it made him angry so he tried harder and harder for Alvyna's affections.

One night while he was sleeping, he was shaken roughly awake. His eyes fluttered open as he groaned "What?"

"_Come quickly before we loose the moonlight! It is imperative that we do this now! Don't bother putting fresh clothes on. Hurry up!"_ The elf Queen dragged him out of bed and his heart raced with hope. Was she taking him somewhere secret so they could be alone? Had she finally noticed his hints and intentions? When they stopped in the courtyard, the center was covered in moonlight. His breath escaped him as he absorbed her image in the moonlight. She was wearing a one-sleeved white dress that cascaded to the floor. Her white hair was put up in bun with ringlets held together by golden sticks with stars on the ends. On her bare arm was a sun armlet and she wore gold moon earrings and a matching necklace. In the moonlight the gold was sparkling giving off a goddess like appearance.

"_Alvyna,"_ He said softly his heart beating rapidly. _"I lo-"_

"_Shh. We are not here to waste time. A great magic must be performed tonight." _She said sharply cutting him off.

"_But-" _he protested again but she waved him off gracefully.

"_Save it for after. Now, you know of my tiger, Shasha yes? She is my magic keeper and protecter. Very powerful elves have animal guardians that they create themselves. The main magical element they posses is up to the owner and the animal is a reflection of their soul." _Alvyna explained.

"_I don't think you are like a tiger. You are too kind." _He said boldly.

She frowned at his words and he slapped himelsef mentally. _"You are young and foolish. Do not speak as if you know me fully. A tiger is magestic and beautiful. It can be peaceful or deadly. There are many sides to a tiger as there are for me." _ She snapped and Roy's face burned in shame.

"_Now, clear your mind. You must put all other thoughts aside. When your mind is clear, think deeply inside yourself as who you are, the people that influence you the most, who mean the most to you." _

Roy closed his eyes and struggled to clear his mind of the emotions inside of him and did as she asked. For a minute, he saw nothing but then Breda, then Falman, and Furey and Havoc flashed through his head. Then the Elric brothers and his mother and father, followed by the rest of his realtives. He saw Elysia, Gracia and Hughes and then Black Hayate and the image of Riza's father came to mind. He held a small rare smile on his face and the image was replaced by an image of Riza. She was younger and looked about twelve, the age when Roy first came to study alchemy under he father. She was wearing a white summer dress that was dirtied by the mud stains that also decorated her knees, socks, and her face. But the look that her visage held wasn't of shame after her fathers scolding but instead was proud and seemed ready for anything. Like a slide show, his life with her progressed. As she grew older, the cocky adventurous look slowly dissapreared but the spirit was still there. Then, the horrified look on her face as she saw Roy holding her dying father, the saddened and scarred face at the Ishbal Massacre, the confident and determined look after she swore her loyalty to him.

He would never forget that face. That night, her eyes had been brought back to life, she now had a purpose. With a start, he realized that in his time in Hidus, he had forgotten about Elric brothers and more importantly, her. then, before his thoughts could expand, he felt as though a great force was pulling him to the ground.

"_YALA ONNA!"_

Roy's eyes snapped open and discovered that he really had fallen and he was on his hands and knees. The looked up at Alvyna but at that moment there was a great beam of light that shot up from the middle of the courtyard and was soon engulfed from the bottom up with a striking red fire. Then, as soon as it appeared, the pillar of fire disappeared for the bottom up. Roy stood up and he was shocked at the sight of Alvyna. She didn't look fresh goddess like as she did before. She look worn and beat and seemed as though she was about to collapse. His thoughts were justified when the Queen began to fall foreward but just as Roy began to move towards her he saw a blur and then, a small boy had caught her and picked her up, her head against his chest.

The boy then stared at Roy, his red eyes in a stony visage boring into Roy's black ones making Roy nervous. Roy quickly concluded that the boy was really a man. He was wearing a black cloak and boots and around his forehead was a white bandana. His hair had a white starburst shape and the rest of his spikey hair was black with hints of blue. Roy realized that this must be Alvyna's odd visitor and the man that was courting her. The man looked down suddenly and Roy was relived to not have the red eyes staring at him anymore.

He saw the man nod and he said in rough elvish. _"The egg."_

"_Pardon?"_ Roy asked, not sure of what he was talking about. The man's voice had startled him. He hadn't expected such a deep and menacing sounding voice to come from him. What did Alvyna see in him? The vibe Roy got from the short man wasn't the same vibe he got form other elves. Roy wondered if he was form a different race but the vibe felt like warning to him. Should he try and take Alvyna from him? What if she was in danger? He then saw Alvyna's hand gently touch his face and direct it to look at hers. Roy saw the same stony look on his face but his eyes became tender. Maybe he wasn't bad.

"_The egg. It's yours. Take care of it." _The man roughly stated and he disappeared with the elfin Queen. Roy looked to the center of the courtyard and like the man said, there was an egg. Roy cautiously approached it and squatted down in front of it. He inspected the egg and decided it was safe to touch. He picked it up gently and was startled that it was larger than a normal sized egg. What was also odd was the coloring. It was a bright orange at the bottom and the orange grew lighter and turned into yellow and then at the tip of the egg, into blue just like a flame on a candle. He cradled the egg against his chest and went back to his room. He saw that the servants had put a cushion big enough for the egg to rest saftley by his bed and he figured Alvyna had told them to do so.

He set the egg gently on the cushion and climbed back into bed and tried to sort out what had happened that night. He was a few words away form confessing love to the Queen but she had stopped him. Then when he was seeing the people that mattered to him, Riza came to mind the most. Why was that? He only thought of her as a sister, right? But then when the man had held Alvyna, Roy didn't feel any sort of jealousy. He contributed that to the shock of seeing her worn and beat but why had Riza come to mind so prominently? He tossed and turned fighting over the possibilities until sleep finally overcame him.


	2. Samurai

**Japanese**

English

Chapter Two- Samurai

**"Look! A woman!"**

**"She looks like she fell from the sky."**

**"Who the hell cares! All I know is that she's a babe!"**

Riza's eyes fluttered open as she heard the voices over her. They were speaking an odd language rapidly. She pushed herself up and her head looked up to see a hand offered to her. She took it and she was shocked by the strength the hand held as it pulled her up from the ground. The owner was a long pale faced man wearing small glasses and his black hair was tied up in a ponytail. The robe like blue top with white diamonds and the large black pants puzzled Riza. She had never seen this sort of fashion before. Riza also noted the two swords hanging from his waist. She then realized she was still holding onto the man's hand and she quickly let go, embarrassed.

"Thank you for helping me up." She told him politely and was shocked to hear a loud shriek from behind her.

**"A Yankee! A Yankee!"** The owner of the voice was a brown haired woman with black eyes. She wore a dark pink robe with light pink flowers printed on the sleeves and near the bottom of the robe. Her hair was held up by two sticks with red balls on them. On her shoulder was a small grey squirrel.

Riza looked at the woman confused. "Yankee? I'm from Amestris."

The woman looked quizzically at her and then at the man in blue.

**"She must be lost like us."** The man said.

**"Yeah. Can she travel with us? It doesn't look like she has anywhere else to go. It would be horrible to leave her out by herself…"** The girl scratched her head.

**"What the hell!"**

Riza was through with these people. Not only did they not speak her language but the man in red tried to grope her! She was pleased that he was flat on the ground. She turned to the other man and the woman.

"Thank you for helping me up. Goodbye now." Riza then turned and realized that she had no idea where to go. She decided to just start walking along the path and hope she ended up in a town soon. She sighed and her thoughts began to wander to her Colonel as she stared at the road in front of her. She had not taken two steps however when the woman cried out to her.

**"Matsu onegai!"**

Riza stopped and assumed that it was her way to say wait up or something of that nature. She turned around and the woman ran towards her. Se stopped in front of Riza and pointed at her. Then the woman used two fingers and imitated legs walking and then gestured to herself and the men standing behind her. Riza understood the crude sign language to be her asking if she wanted to travel with them. Riza frowned when she saw the man in red grinning at her cheesily. The other man then proceeded to whack the man in red in the back of his head. The woman gave Riza a pleading look and she decided why not? The man in blue seemed civilized and she could deal with perverts. She nodded her head at the woman who squealed in delight.

The woman pointed to her self and said **"Fuu."**

Riza pointed to herself and said "Riza." She then pointed to the other woman for confirmation and asked "Fuu?"

Fuu nodded ecstatically and then gestured for the men to come closer. The man in blue pointed to himself and said quietly **"Jin."** He then pointed to the man in red and said **"Mugen."** Riza looked at Mugen and found his looks weren't as repulsive as his words. His dark brown spiky hair matched the unruly and free look in his black eyes. His loose red jacket hung over his shoulders exposing the grey shirt underneath. He had dark blue shorts on and crossing his chest was a yellow and blue strap that held the sword on his back. Riza also noticed that all three of them wore wooden shoes.

Fuu then grinned and pointed in the direction that Riza had begun to walk in and the group began to walk. Fuu and Riza took the lead as they tried to understand each other but all they were able to learn was each others ages and that neither of them belonged in this strange world. The path way that was once shadowed by forest gave way to a barren desert. They decided to make camp before they ventured into the desert and they quickly built a fire. Mugen went off to find food and Riza quickly found that Jin wasn't a talkative person. He just seemed to nod at whatever he was able to understand of her crude sign language. Mugen bounded back triumphantly with a rabbit in each hand and Fuu yelling at him as she struggled through the bushes with firewood in her arms.

While they ate, Fuu and Riza found a stick and drew into the ground to communicate. Riza learned that they were from a country called Japan and had opened a door and landed here. Riza drew that the same thing had happened to her companions and she drew the Elric brothers and her colonel. The stick lingered over the drawing of her colonel and she looked up into the fire wondering what had become of him. There was no question in her mind as she decided to look for him but how and where? She was traveling with people she couldn't communicate properly with! She turned at a petite hand on her shoulder and saw Fuu's concerned face. She gestured to the ground and Riza saw that Fuu had drawn her face next to her Colonel's. Fuu then drew a heart in between them and looked at Riza questioningly. Riza's face burned and she shook her head vigorously. Fuu laughed and gave Riza a sly look that said 'Yeah, sure…' Riza protested again by shaking her head and Fuu looked thoughtful. She then snapped her fingers and pointed to the picture of the Colonel and Riza and then to Riza and herself. She then said **"Tomodachi."**

Riza looked at her confused and Fuu pointed to herself and Jin. **"Tomodachi."** Jin looked up from his rabbit nodded and looked back down. She pointed to herself and Mugen and said the same thing. Then she pointed to Riza and herself and said it again.

Riza thought hard and suddenly the light bulb clicked "Friend! Tomodachi means friend!" She said excitedly pointing to Fuu and herself who clapped happily. Riza was happy she stayed with these people. She was learning a new language and she had traveling companions. Being with these people also distracted her thoughts of the horrific things that could have happened to her Colonel and the Elric brothers. She tried not to stress herself too much and learning the language kept her occupied greatly. Even as she laid her head sown to go to sleep, her head was occupied with translations and what they would do the next day.

The next day was hardly eventful and the days following that. Riza had caught onto the language quickly through her and Fuu's hard signing. Riza loved the language, nihongo, the way the words flowed off her tongue. The language had many emotions, Mugen usually portraying the language as harsh while Jin showed it to be graceful. Fuu brought out the silly side in the words and Riza hoped to add her own emotion to the syllables.

**"I'm BORED! There's nothing to fight out here!"** Riza turned at the sound of Mugen's voice. She caught most of the words but she was a bit confused so she turned to Jin.

**"There is nothing of what?"** He turned to her and the frowned.

**"Tatakai."** He balled his fists and moved them as though he was punching someone.

**"Oh, fight. Tatakai is fight. Hai?"** She asked and he nodded.

**"But we are lucky that there is nothing to fight. He shouldn't be complaining.**" Jin said and Riza didn't understand him. Before she could ask she heard Fuu shriek.

Fuu was pointing to a large creature that Riza didn't know how to describe. It seemed like things were added to it as appendages and tails and heads were sticking out form the towering bulk of its body. Riza immediately drew her gun but was hesitant to shoot. What if this country did not have guns and she somehow threw off the balance of the world. She had read a story once about a man who went back in time on a safari adventure and went off the path. He stepped on a butterfly and killed it, causing his world to be altered greatly.

However, before she could reach a decision, Mugen and Jin whizzed past them and she heard Fuu shout **"Get him boys!"**

Riza's eyes widened as she saw the men draw their swords. They had both taken a side, tag teaming against the beast. Jin moved like a still stream flowing smoothly no matter what happened to him. His neck was that of a swan and his bodily turns and twists were that of clay, easily shaped and molded. Mugen however was quite the opposite. He was a fast stream; his body twisting and turning in was Riza had never seemed before. She was surprised that his eccentric movements seemed to form an odd rhythm to the water and that he wasn't worn out. She noted however eccentric his rhythm was, as smooth as Jin's.

After the beast was slain, Riza knew what had to be done. She was not going to stand helpless. She would not be traveling with Mugen, Jin, and Fuu for forever as they searched for their way home and she hated being a damsel in distress. She also figured that swords were used around in this world, otherwise they would have other weapons. Later that evening, she asked Jin **"You teach me?"** and she pointed to his sword.

He looked surprised and then thoughtful. He looked at Mugen who shrugged and rolled over, ready to sleep. Fuu gave an okay and Jin looked at his other sword. Riza bowed to him, she knew this was a sign of respect in their country and said,** "Please."**

**"That will be please Teacher."**

She looked up at him surprised, a small smile on his face. **"Sensei. Thank you Sensei!"**

He studied her for a moment, sizing her up and down before saying, **"I think you have what it takes to be a Ronin Samurai."**

Riza looked at him puzzled. **"Ronin Samurai?"** The words, though unfamiliar sounded powerful to her ears. **"You Samurai?"** She asked pointing to Jin.

**"No. I have no master. I am a ronin samurai. Samurai have masters."** He explained simply as possible but Riza understood the jist. Ronins have no masters. She thought of her Colonel and wondered if he was her master. She supposed in a way he was, the way she had dedicated herself to him. If she was worthy, she decided she would call herself a ronin until she found Roy again.

She nodded at Jin and said firmly, **"Hai Sensei. Ronin Samurai."**

The next few days were hell and heaven to Riza. Jin was merciless but she was happy to have a skill that she would be able to improve. Lately, going to the shooting range had been boring, even to blow off steam. She knew that she could hit all the targets even when she was pissed, so what was the point in going? Not only was her brain thrilled at the prospect of something completely new but that her body was in better shape than it had ever been. The consequence was that after about a week, she could hardly walk from the pain of the sudden stretching. Still, she believed it was worth it. She wouldn't be useless, which she hated.

What she found most peculiar was that her fighting style was almost like a fusion of Mugen and Jin's styles. She moved as elegantly as Jin but when called for, she was able to switch into some Mugen's eccentric movements. She even had to wonder how she was able to move like he did without breaking anything but in the end, it really didn't matter as long as she didn't break anything later on.

Another benefit to the intense training was the concentration factor. Riza had little time to imagine worst-possible-scenarios of what had happened to the Elric brothers and her Colonel. Even when they stopped to rest, she was engaged in conversation with Fuu, which required her brain to work on translations and for sign language when the need arose. At night, she was too exhausted to do anything but fall into a dreamless sleep.

After about two weeks of traveling, Riza was able to hold her own against Jin for longer than five minutes. She never dared to say it but she was afraid to even think about going against Mugen even though Fuu claimed that they were pretty evenly matched. It was around this point that they met other travelers and peddlers on the path way, indicating a town was near by. Within a day, they had reached a large black sign that read in white 'Welcome to the town of rAp.' A gold crown was hanging from the capital 'A' and Riza's companions were astonished that Riza could read the English. They quickly concluded that the town must also speak English which made Riza happy knowing that she would be able to communicate with the towns people.

The townspeople however were a bit intimidating. They passed by men with gold chains around their necks giving them looks that said "Just try to come over here biatch." The women in the town looked like skanks and Riza wondered if they would ever finda coinappraiser.

"Hey, travelers! Come over here. I got somethin' you might want."

The Ronin group stopped and saw a black man with an orange sports shirt and a few gold chains around his neck. His hair was in many little braids in his lap was a pen and notepad. He was seated behind a stand with odd paintings of people with large heads and small bodies.

**"What the hell are these?"** Mugen asked and the man cocked his head.

"I'm sorry, my companions speak a different language. He asked what kind of paintings these are." Riza said and the man smiled.

"Baby, these are called caricatures. Small bodies with large heads basically. They're meant to be humorous and for fun. Usually I take what I see off the street and paint that. Sometimes I paint posed pictures as well. Feel free to look around." He gestured to his art with an open palm.

**"Riza-chan, what did he say?"** Fuu asked eagerly and Riza translated what he had said.

**"That's it?"** Mugen scoffed and Fuu turned to yell at him.

**"Whadaya mean? These are cool! I want one…"** Fuu mumbled and looked longingly at the pictures.

**"They are interesting but we do need to move on."** Jin said, looking mildly interested.

Fuu turned around and tugged on Riza's sleeve. **"Look! Isn't that one the best?" **Riza smiled and nodded and the man stood up.

"She like this one?" It was a beach landscape picture but the vibrant colors and the large small effect was evident in the trees and the water.

"She does but I'm afraid we have no money. Do you know where I can find a coin appraiser? I have some coins that I would like to get money for." Riza asked and the man scratched his chin.

"Actually, I think I do. The bank appraises coins I think. Keep going d own this road and you'll hit it. You can't miss it. Trust me." He said pointing down the road in the direction they were walking in.

"Thank you so much Mr.?"

"Nujabes. The name's Nujabes baby. If you need any help around rAp, just come back here." The vender said and Riza bowed slightly, a habit she had picked up from her companions.

"We'll be back for sure. Come on. We can cash in my sens at the back." She said tuning to her companions. As they turned to leave she heard Nujabes call out to her.

"Hey Babe! What are you guys?"

Riza turned around and with a pause called back "Samurai!"

After they passed through the market place, the town opened up to large, beautiful buildings. Riza assumed they were office buildings but they looked like mansions. There were advertisements for singers and places. A more prominent one was for "Ouran" a hosting and brothel business. Mugen swore that that's where he would go first after he got some money. Riza swore that he wouldn't get any money and Mugen went into his usual **"What the hell!"** and other various phrases.

**"Well, I think that this is the bank.**" Jin stated and Fuu nodded in amazement.

Nujabes was right about the back. It was a large building that had a bright, flashy sign that read 'BANK'. Riza dragged everyone inside and was able to exchange a piece of sens for two bags of gold. When they left the bank, Mugen and Fuu looked at her hungrily.

**"Mugen, if I give you money you'll spend it all on women and food. If I give it too you Fuu you'll spend it on food and Jin… well you get a bag because you're responsible."** Riza said as she handed the smaller bag to Jin.

**"Why do you get the bigger bag!"** Mugen demanded and Riza sighed.

**"I don't. I'm putting some of this in reserves. Anyway, I think that we should find a hotel and check in before we go off on our own. That way, we have a central meeting place." **Riza said and Fuu nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

**"Sounds good to me. What about over there?"** Jin asked and began to walk over to a mansion like building that read 'Hotel'. The group checked in and got a room.

As soon as they were back on the street, Mugen yelled **"See ya suckers!"** and dragged Jin away with him.

Riza and Fuu looked at each other, shrugged, and began to walk down the foreign streets of rAp.


End file.
